Sheldon Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Summer: "I WANT IT!!!!" Announcer: "Kendra goes Down Under to meet the Sheldon Family." Submission Reel ???: "G'day, we're the Sheldon Family, I'm Kevin and I'm a stay-at-home father." ???: "G'day, I'm Mandy and I work as a full-time bank manager." Kevin: "We have Cody, aged 17, Eliza, aged 13 and Summer aged 7." Mandy: "We also have 2 sets of identical sexdecaplets, one male and one female." Kevin: "The boys' names are Jayden, Julian, Will, Trent, Zach, Christian, Mitchell, Tyrone, Luke, Brock, Jay, Jack, Izaia, Joseph, Andy and Josh who are all aged 5." Mandy: "And for the Sheilas, we have Olivia, Amanda, Sophie, Maria, Christina, Kayla, Sheena, Imelda, Melanie, Amy, Veronica, Stephanie, Vanessa, Katrina, Bridget and Joelle, who are all 3 years old." Kevin: "I was absolutely worried and scared when I heard that Eliza was on the verge of getting kicked out of her school." Mandy: "Our sets of sexdecaplets are the worst, they hurt people very violently and are cruel to animals." kicks a squirrel stabs a dog to death hits a cat with a hammer throws a slingshot with a bird kicks a boy with glasses in the crotch headbutts a spits at a dog Kevin: "We sent Cody and Eliza to Teen Camp, but it didn't work for them." Observation Begins Kendra Arrives at the Sheldon Doorstep walks up the steps and rings the doorbell door opens, revealing Kevin Kevin: "G'day, mate. My name is Kevin Sheldon." Kendra: "Pleased to meet you. I am Kendra." Kevin: "And this is my wife Mandy, who is leaving for work in " Kendra: " ." AM Morning leaves for work Kevin: "Cody, come on, get up mate." Kevin: "Cody, please get dressed and make your bed." Kevin: "Bye Eliza, be good, won't you?" Eliza: "I will." Summer: "Bye, bye daddy." Kevin: "See you later Summer, I love you." Cody: "See ya, dad!" Kevin: "Good luck Cody and behave yourself mate." school bus arrives Kevin: "Boys, time to get on the bus!" helps the bus driver to put the male identical sexdecaplets into their seats Joseph: "Bye!" Izaia: "See ya later, dude!" Kevin: "Have a nice day boys." jumps out of the bus Kevin: "Okay girls, into the van." girls gather into Kevin's van Kevin: "No, Amy, get into the backseat." Kevin: "Bridget, get into the van and sit down." Kevin: "Melanie, please get your seat belt on." Talk with Dad Kendra: "After the kids have left for school, I decided to sit down and have a chat with Kevin about the kids and their behaviors." Kendra: "So tell me about their behaviors." Kevin: "Well, to start off with...Summer got kicked out of day camp for fighting. Plus Eliza is on the brink of getting kicked out of school for getting into fights." Kendra: "What about your sets of sexdecaplets?" Kevin: "They are the main problem. You see, they are destructive and hurt Mother Nature's delightful critters. Something like that." Kendra: "Did two sets of sexdecaplets ruin any holidays?" Kevin: "We decided to spend Christmas in New York City to see a Christmas Day parade but " Observation Continues PM Afternoon Kevin: "How was school?" Cody: "It sucks!" Kevin: "What do you mean?" Cody: "My teacher gave me an English test that was too difficult!" Dinnertime [Summer is watching The Wiggles ''on DVD] Kevin: "Summer, it's dinner time, so you need to turn the TV off and join us at the table." Summer: "No way, mate!" Kevin: "I said turn the TV off. If you keep it up, it will be turned off for you." Mom Comes Home Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Naughty Pad Calm Down Zone Naughty Seat Naughty Triangle Naughty Pit Eliza's Parent-Teacher Conference '''Kendra: "Eliza is on the brink of getting thrown out of school, so Kevin and I went to a parent-teacher conference."' and Kevin arrive at Eliza's school Kevin: "Hi, how are you?" teacher skakes Kevin's hand Eliza's teacher: "G'day " Kevin: " " teacher shakes Kendra's hand Kendra: " " Drug Disposal Drug Counseling The bad kids turn over new leaves Bye Bye, Kendra Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts